south_park_colorado_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Craig Tucker
Craig Tucker is a member of the boys' fourth grade class. Craig's most distinguishing physical feature is his blue chullo hat topped with a yellow puffball. One of his traits is his compulsive tendency to flip people off, usually for no discernible reason. He leads the group known as Craig's Gang. Appearance Craig wears a blue jacket and a matching blue chullo hat with a yellow puffball on top. He wore yellow mittens , he wore blue jeans, but in more recent seasons, he wears high-waisted black pants. Personality Craig seems to be one of the most cynical, stoic, deadpan kids from his class, having a darker personality than the rest of the characters, a trait exaggerated by his deeper-than-average voice. He has been described as pragmatic, monotone and ironic ,Craig is implied to have bad behavior, and is referred to as "the biggest trouble-maker" in his class by Eric Cartman Relatives Tweek Tweak In "Tweek vs. Craig", the main boys, on account of a bet they had made, claimed to Tweek and Craig that each had insulted the other, and convinced them to fight. When it turned out neither of them knew how to fight, they had them trained for it. Craig was trained by Cartman, in Sumo wrestling. After the fight, both boys were hospitalized, but the kids fooled them into fighting again. It is possible, however, that this fight brought the two boys closer together, as they are seen together on very many occurrences in later episodes. ,n the episode "Tweek x Craig" the new female Asian students are drawing Yaoi pictures of Tweek and Craig in love. To stop the drawings, the two stage a fake breakup, but Tweek goes too far and makes Craig out to be a cheater by inventing a "Michael" for dramatic effect. The two later reunite after their breakup crushes the town's spirit, and are seen holding hands and playing video games with each other. In the tenth and final episode of "Season Nineteen", "PC Principal Final Justice", they are seen holding hands still in the school hallway. They are also listed as "Boyfriends Tommy Boyman Tommy maintains a relationship with Craig not very close to the episodes Clyde Donovan Clyde is a member of Craig's gang. Clyde sometimes leads the group which suggests that he and Craig share the spot of the leader, but the position has been confirmed to be Craig as the group is collectively named "Craig and those other guys". The two are sometimes seen standing beside each other in the background, which indicates that the two may be best friends. It seems that Craig mostly hangs out with Clyde Clyde and Craig are seen together in a number of episodes whether they were sitting next to each other or just talking to each other, including "Crack Baby Athletic Association", where they are seen working together for Cartman in looking for Slash, in "The Last of the Meheecans", where they are working/playing together again for Cartman by not letting any Mexican pass their border (which they unfortunately failed in doing), in Elementary School Musical, where they are sighted eating together side by side at the cafeteria, in "Breast Cancer Show Ever", where they are cheering and watching Cartman and Wendy's fight together, in "Bebe's Boobs Destroy Society", where Clyde hugged Craig in reuniting their friendship once again, and in "Lice Capades", where Craig was the one who instructed Clyde to bring a bar of soap and a sock to beat Kenny up. Because of this, fans have sighted them as best friends like Stan and Kyle. Their names are sometimes mixed up as shown in "Super Fun Time", and they have nearly identical nasally voices, which Cartman tells Craig in The Stick of Truth, but Craig disagrees. Stan Marsh However, Stan and Craig are somewhat both rivals in episodes Pandemic, Pandemic 2: The Startling, and South Park is Gay! as they were both fighting because Craig was upset that they took his $100 dollars. In the episode South Park is Gay!, they were both arguing that Craig was more gayer than Stan, Cartman and Kenny. Stan and Craig generally do not hang out. Furthermore, Stan's parents and Kyle's parents agreed on preventing their kids from associating with Craig because Craig was seen as a big trouble maker and has a bad influence on Stan and Kyle. Kyle Broflovski Although Craig and Kyle don't really hang out with each other, they can often be seen sitting at the same table for lunch. The two have ended up on opposite sides of the field many times, though - they argue (with Stan, Cartman and Kenny backing Kyle up) over the Peruvian pan flute band in "Pandemic" and "Pandemic 2: The Startling". In "South Park is Gay!", Craig leads the school in beating Kyle up for not being metrosexual, and in "Quest for Ratings", Craig's show was in direct competition with a show Kyle was involved in. In "Raising the Bar", Craig tells Token he should tell Kyle the truth about exploiting Cartman for TV. Kyle can be seen walking with Craig and Timmy in "Cartman Finds Love". In "Are You There God? It's Me, Jesus" Kyle says that he thinks that Clyde is kind of cool, but Craig is definitely cooler Kenny McCormick Craig and Kenny seem to have formed a sort of friendship. In "Are You There God? It's Me, Jesus" Kenny muffled: "I think Craig is a thousand times as cool as Clyde. There doesn't really seem to be a doubt". Kenny helped Craig with his show in "Quest for Ratings" (although it was induced by Cartman saying that Kenny couldn't join the school news team due to his poverty), and the two were partners in "Super Fun Time". The two have also been seen sitting next to each other, example "The List", and standing near each other on several occasions, this may however just be coincidence. They are not otherwise shown as being close friends. In the episode "Lice Capades", he accuses Kenny of having lice. In "Pandemic 2: The Startling", Kenny is heard saying, "I fucking hate Craig!" at the end (this could have been because how Craig reacted to the situation in that episode and "Pandemic", or that Craig had just refused to fund another of their music bands). Eric Cartman Cartman appears to view Craig as a rival, trying to prove him that his gang is cooler than his, like in "Good Times ", where he is the one that proposes the idea of showing off his weapons to Craig. Similar to what happens in "South Park is Gay!", where he wants to prove that they're gayer than Craig's gang. Thomas In "Le Petit Tourette", Craig meets Thomas at the end and asks if he can hang out with him and "do his laundry". However, it is unknown if the two are even friends as Thomas hasn't been seen since this episode and the two haven't been seen together on screen Annie Faulk Craig and Annie could be seen walking together in a couple of episodes like the episode "Poor and Stupid". In the beginning of the episode, they were both walking together in the background when Cartman was seen crying. The two could also be seen walking in the background of South Park Elementary. Red Craig and Red were paired together in "Follow That Egg!". They are listed as "Cousins" on the South Park Official Wiki, although it's not clear if that's true. Butters Stotch Craig and Butters seemed to have been friends at one time in the earlier seasons. In "Hooked on Monkey Fonics" they bully Mark Cotswolds together throughout the episode. In "The Wacky Molestation Adventure" they are at the gas station together when the couple arrive; Butters was the mechanic and Craig was playing spaceman. In "Breast Cancer Show Ever" they are again seen together urging Cartman to fight Wendy Testaburger. However later in the series their friendship seems to have vanished; in "Butters' Bottom Bitch" Craig is the second kid to hit Butters in the head with the tether ball while he is tied to the tether ball pole. Craig is shown as being unable to remember whether or not Butters was present at dinner in "The Last of the Meheecans", noting, "Butters is one of those people who you can never remember if he was there or not." which is ironic considering the fact Craig seems to fade in and out of the show as a background character. However a benevolent situation occurred in "Bass to Mouth" where Butters was looking at the Eavesdropper tabloids with Craig and Stan; Craig was getting along with Butters. Jimmy Valmer Jimmy has been Craig's friend on a few occasions and can be seen at times along with Craig's Gang. He has been seen hanging around Craig in the background for other episodes as well. In "Fishsticks", he claims he likes Jimmy and tries to reason with him in order to help him out. In "Ginger Kids", Jimmy is seen along with Clyde, Token and Craig bullying a ginger kid out of the school cafeteria. In "Good Times with Weapons", Jimmy rivals Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny as ninjas along with Craig, Clyde and Token. Quite often, they are seen sitting near each other in the canteen. Jason Jason has been in Craig's Gang on one occasion, but has not been seen with Craig since "South Park is Gay!". Trivia * In Quest for Ratings when Craig's school program is canceled, the teacher orders him to be castrated. It is never specified whether this was actually carried out * in Tommy vs Damien ,he saw the fight and Damien Tommy * Craig likes a show called "Red Racer". This is most likely a play on the show "Speed Racer". * Craig says "Last week was my Birthday. My grandma gave me a check for a hundred dollars. I was soooooooo happy." Later on in that episode, he says "...as for me, I was returned home by homeland security. My parents were soooooooo happy." This could be a minor catchphrase Category:Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Matt Stone